Talk:Illumi Zoldyck
Well, I just followed the tradition of using the past tense seen in most novels when writing and editing this article. If you think the present tense is better then I'll edit it to the present tense. Either way is fine by me. Foreva 07:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Most other wikia pages (check the Naruto or One Piece Wikia pages for examples) write their article in the present tense so it's easier to follow. Wikipedia does it as well; it just seems more professional. Mr. Toto 15:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Anime only scenes I have a suggestion, maybe one should just add the info that the scenario is indeed an Anime-only scene rather than removing it completely. ネフェルピト 11:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea. I'm gonna do it. Foreva 11:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Disguise His disguise isn't really a nen ability, like all zoldycks he has exceptional muscle control, the needles help him maintain that form for a very long time. HisokaBungie 13:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) : we never had a proper explantion on this, so I'm a bit confused too. I think it goes under abilities and I also think nen has added something to this ability (upgrade that you call). But isnt needles the one he used in this case? so what are the needles made of, if its nen(?) , then this ability has a little influence on it.Saiyukisama 14:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well yes, nen does upgrade it, as was shown, he can control it without needles but has a hard time, and when he does use needles, it's much better. but seeing characters like machi and the other zoldycks in general who have great muscle control, I think it's not completely nen-dependant ::: Subtitles Inconsistent The 1999 subtitled episodes that I watch (courtesy of Snoopy44Icecream on youtube) say in #30 that Illumi was threatening to kill Gon if Killua did surrender, not if he didn't. I put that up on the page, but I'm not sure it's right, so I'm also putting it here. If I'm right, then it suggests that the whole match was a trap that Killua literally couldn't resist, designed around the needle in the Chimera Ant Arc, and not a 'test' at all. To elaborate, in my version, he was given the choice between either trying to win a physical battle against Illumi to save Gon, which he couldn't take because of the aforementioned needle, or to abandon Gon and surrender to Illumi. He had no choice but to pick the second one. I think this is not only a reasonable hypothesis but an inconsistency that has to be addressed for the site's continued funtionality and reliablity, considering that the version of the story seen everywhere on this site is working by a different canon than the one I'm familiar with, without even a mention of an alternate interpretation. Either I'm right and there should be a major overhaul of the site, or the site is right and I am sorry for wasting your time. 01:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC)mysubsoryoursubs :So Illumi was never going to hurt Gon. He was simply testing/messing with Killua. The needle in Killua's head prevents him from fighting someone stronger than himself, thus he couldn't/wouldn't fight Illumi. Illumi was simply testing to see if the pin will hold up, even over Killua's strong urge of wanting to be friends with and his feelings for Gon. Illumi tells Killua that he will kill Gon unless he fights him. Of the pin does work, and Killua gives up. Illumi then procedes to tell Killua he was simply joking about killing Gon. Illumi wouldn't kill Gon anyway, out of fear from/his relationship with Hisoka. :I'm not sure why you're posting this message months after making the edit. The edit's not been changed, so it's obviously fine. The wikia isn't perfect, which is why there's an edit button.XScar (talk) 09:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Quotation Though I have no qualms on the current quote (which is about Illumi the Zoldyck safety and him living in Killua's heart), I still think it is cheesy for someone like Illumi, especially his character. I don't want to force my opinion and rollback the edit; I just wanted to point out that the previous quote, or something along the lines like "You are a passionless puppet of darkness, and the only pleasure you can feel is causing the death of others." Now that gives us an insight on both Illumi and Killua's character. Those are the words that Killua lived by, and the very reason his character did not develop until he removed the needle in his head. 13:14,6/18/2015